很帅 (Handsome)
by Seri-ssi
Summary: Punya pacar tampan itu memang merepotkan! Idol Producer Fict! /Lin Yanjun x Li Changgeng/ YanjunxChanggeng.


**_Seri-ssi proudly released_ IDOL PRODUCER _Fanfiction._**

 **很帅**

 **HĚN SHUÀI**

 **(HANDSOME)**

 **Banana Culture's Lin Yanjun**

 **X**

 **Hong Yi Ent. Li Changgeng**

 **Yanjun x Changgeng**

 _(Banana Culture's **You Zhangjing** mentioned in this fic. Please enjoy!)_

.

.

.

.

.

Punya pacar sangat tampan itu memang merepotkan!

Terlebih lagi kalau penampilanmu tidak semenarik orang lain, tidak imut ataupun cantik pasti akan membuat was was. Takut jika pacarmu akan dicuri orang lain. Benarkan?

Changgeng cuma bisa diam sambil memendam kekesalannya saat pacarnya, Yanjun, terus dikelilingi lelaki cantik dan manis. Sulit sekali memang berduaan ditempat umum. Selalu berakhir dengan Yanjun yang dikerubuti. Canggeng kesal sekali rasanya tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa.

"Ge, aku ingin pulang." Lirihnya, Yanjun menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum. Akh ingin mati saja rasanya. Senyuman Yanjun sangat mempesona, dengan dimple dikedua sisi pipinya membuat Yanjun benar benar sempurna. Changgeng menggeleng pelan setelah sadar dari keterpesonaannya pada sang pacar.

"Ayo pulang." Yanjun menggenggam tangan Changgeng, menariknya pelan agar sang kekasih bangun dari duduknya. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menyampirkan tas kepundaknya.

Meninggalkan lelaki lelaki yang tadi mengerubuti mereka, ralat, mengerubuti Lin Yanjun maksudnya. Mereka terperangah melihat sikap gentle Yanjun pada Changgeng. Bahkan Changgeng mendengar beberapa dari mereka berteriak iri membuatnya tersenyum bangga tanpa sadar.

Melihat sang kekasih hanya diam membuat Yanjun berfikir ada apa padahal sudah sejam setelah mereka sampai di Apartement Yanjun. "Changgeng~" Yanjun merapatkan duduknya pada Changgeng, menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak sang kekasih sambil sesekali menggoda ceruk leher Changgeng dengan hidung mancungnya. "Kenapa diam terus hm?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku lelah, Ge." Changgeng menggeleng, mencoba menjauhkan dirinya pada sentuhan sensual hidung Yanjun pada lehernya.

Yanjun mengerti, dia paham sekali kalau Changgeng sudah merajuk seperti ini tandanya dia sedang cemburu. Sudah hal yang sering terjadi dan Yanjun tahu cara mengatasinya. "Kau cemburu pada mereka?" Yanjun menarik pelan dagu Changgeng agar mendekat, memaksa secara halus agar Changgeng mau menatapnya. Yanjun tersenyum menatap wajah kekasihnya yang cukup manis itu, Changgeng akan selalu memerah ketika Yanjun menatapnya sensual begitu.

"Untuk apa kau cemburu?" Yanjun memposisikan tubuh Changgeng agar berada diatas pangkuannya. Dengan sekejap mata Changgeng sudah bertengger diatas paha Lin Yanjun. "Aku ini milikmu, selalu. Mereka hanya suka pada wajahku dan kau yang memiliki aku dan wajah tampanku ini." Yanjun terkekeh membuat Changgeng tersipu. Entah karna kata kata Yanjun atau karna posisi mereka yang begitu intim.

Changgeng meletekan tangannya kedada bidang Yanjun, menusuk nusukan jarinya disana membuat Yanjun sangat gemas dibuatnya. "Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya kesal." Rengeknya. "Setiap dikampus atau diluar bersamamu aku.. aku kesal melihatmu dikelilingi mereka. Terlebih You Zhangjing." Lanjutnya sangat pelan namun masih jelas terdengar.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ini milikmu jadi tidak perlu merasa seperti itu." Yanjun terkekeh. Pemuda tampan itu merayapkan tangannya pada punggung Changgeng berakhir di bongkahan sintal kekasihnya. Yanjun meremas bokong itu pelan namun berirama membuat sang empu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Lin Yanjun.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti tangan Yanjun terus bergerilnya disana, meremas bahkan menekan-nekan bokong seksi itu agar kejantanan mereka bergesekan. Benar saja Changgeng mendesah tertahan membuat Yanjun menyeringai.

Changgeng mendongak mengecupi leher Lin Yanjun, menggigitnya dengan keras meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana. "Itu sebagai tanda kalau Lin Yanjun yang tampan sudah ada yang punya." Ujar Li Changgeng membuat Yanjun terkekeh karna gemas.

 **FIN.**

 _(Teeheeee fanfiction pertama saya dengan pairing di Idol Producer. Yanjun tuh ganteng banget dan saya liat Changgeng juga milih Yanjun sebagai trinee yang paling ganteng wkwk._

 _Mereka juga kan satu tim juga kemaren ehehe._

 _RNR PLEASE. Nanti saya posting ff idol producer yang lain. boleh request kok kalo mau ehe.)_


End file.
